Love Mishap
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Robin's a Teen Titan. His life revoles around fight crime. Danny's a freak that jus wants to be normal. So what do they have in common? They both caught the eye of a certin masked man. And they're falling in love with each other's girl friends.
1. Exchange Program

**Hello People, this is my first crossover. Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. Please Read and Review. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I don't own Teen Titans ether. DC comics does. I just own the crazy ideas in my mind and the people you don't know. **

**Love Mishap **

**A Danny Phantom Teen Titans crossover.**

**Chapter One: Exchange program **

**Robin**

"Come on Robin, how bad can it be?" Starfire asked as I thought about what was going on. Usually she would have said _boyfriend _Robin, but not when she was trying to convince me of something. This time she wanted me to go with her to an exchange student program in Amity Park.

"I said no Star," I said, "Crime might be way down right now but that doesn't mean we can do whatever we want." _Plus I don't trust Beast Boy and Cyborg, to the tower with only Raven to watch them. _Crime was way, way down. As in every super villain ever known was not doing anything. All the heroes had a break, excluding Danny Phantom, whose hometown of Amity Park always seemed to be ghost infested.

"It's OK, dude, we can totally handle the bank robberies etcetera." Beast Boy said, "You really need a vacation."

"And since when was High School a vacation?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He meant from crime fighting, right B.B?" Cyborg said.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Beast Boy's right," Raven said.

"I AM?" Beast Boy said, looking quizzically at Raven.

"I said it pained me."

"Fine, I know when I'm out voted, I'll go." I said holding up my hands in defeat.

"Bet you five bucks she'll say it," Beast Boy murmured to Cyborg.

"Your on,"

"Oh goody, goody," Starfire said clapping as she jumped up and down, "We must, must go sign you up boyfriend Robin. And then we have to go shopping for school clothes. This is going to be most exciting."

"Fork it over." Said Beast Boy.

**Danny**

"I have a date in 10 minutes, why can't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at Skulker, blasting him with an ectoray.

"That's not my job whelp," Skulker said firing one of his many guns "I'm a hunter remember."

"Yeah, yeah. You really need to chill though." I said and gave Skulker an icy glare- literally. _Note to self: work on witty banter for when using Phantom Phreeze. _I thought as I sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos. "Oh man, Sam is going to kill me!" and I flew off towards the Movie Theater.

"Your late again," Sam said, looking at me, now in human form.

"Don't kill me." I said, pulling my arms in front of my face and seeing that she was wearing the studded bracelet that, once combined with her strength, dented a locker.

"Is it possible?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." I answered.

"All the same, if we don't go in now we'll miss the movie," she said and pulled me in to the movie theater.

**Robin**

I sighed. After coming back from shopping with Starfire, I almost wished I was dead. _Now I know why Raven hates it. _I thought, rubbing my head. I pulled on a black turtleneck sweater that wasn't that bad. I managed to convince Starfire that I wasn't wearing anything that was button down and/or pastel. I looked at myself in the mirror, black sweater, dark blue jeans, and black converses. _I might be able to pass as a student if…_and for the first time since I became Robin, I toke off my mask, revealing my midnight blue eyes. _Hope this works, _I thought, slipping the mask in the bottom of my suitcase with my costume. I zipped it up and rolled it out of my room.

"Oh, Robin, you look most convincing." Starfire said when she saw me. She was wearing the purple midriff-bearing shirt she bought along with blue jeans and purple tennis shoes.

"Dude, I didn't know you had blue eyes." Beast Boy said in pure shock. I gave a small smile.

"You got everything Star?" I asked and she nodded.

"No, you don't," Cybrog said, and he handed her a necklace that had Danny Phantom's symbol on it, "I hear the every girl in that town has one of these. Yours also doubles as a hologram projector to hide your skin and eye color."

"Thank you very much friend Cybrog," She said, trapping him in one of her death hugs

"It was nothing, just let me show you how to use it," He said, and they walked over to the side. When they came back her skin was tan and where her whole eyes had been green before, now only her irises were green.

"Right, as soon as we get out of the tower we're Dick Grayson and Kory Anders." She nodded again.

"Robin, if you're going to recite everything on the information sheets don't," Raven said, looking up from her book "We all know you have a photographic memory." I blushed a little.

"Come boyfriend Robin, we're going to miss the ride." Starfire said pulling on my arm.

"I'm coming. Oh, and Beast Boy, if we come back and the tower is in shambles, I'm blaming it on you."

"Oh come on," Beast Boy said, "when your girlfriend turns out to be an evil villain and trashes the tower I'm never going to let this go." _Is he ever going to get over Terra? _I thought.

**Sam**

I smiled as Danny waved me over to a booth. "Hey Sam, I had fun last night how abut you?" He asked as I sat down beside him.

"Of course I did, _Dead Teacher 4_ was great," I said and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Why were you late this time? Was it a ghost thing or did Paulina find Phantom?"

"Um… Both," he said. Then the door to Nasty Burger opened and a boy and girl walked in. Not that it was unusual; couples came here all the time, what as strange was that Mr. Lancer followed them in and motioned for them to follow him to Danny's and mine table. _Is this another exchange student thing? Because if it is I still haven't forgotten about Gregor, _I thought.

End Chapter One

**Tell me if you think I should bring the other Titans to Amity Park. Please Read and Review.**

**Next update: Might be later than next Monday, since school starts on Wesday. (Duh, duh, duh) **


	2. The New Kids

**_Hello People This is chapter 2 I got it up earlier than I thought because I didn't count on having so little homework. I thank my reviews with Danny Phantom action figuers. I also want to thank anyone who put this story on their favortie stories list or Alerts list. And the one person who put me on their favortie authors list. You are all wonderful! _**

**Chapter two: The New Kids**

**Danny**

I raised an eyebrow at the two new kids. They were clearly a couple; I saw the boy slip his hand into the girl's. _Well at least it won't be another Gregor, _I thought. _Maybe one of them is the exchange student Mom was talking about._

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, this is Dick Grayson and Kory Anders. They're exchange students from…" Mr. Lancer said.

"Jump City," the boy, Dick, supplied.

" I believe that Mr. Grayson is staying with your family," Mr. Lancer said, "So I'll leave you four to get to know each other." Then he left.

"Hi, I'm Danny and this is Sam," I said.

"It is very nice to meet you," Kory said sitting down in the booth.

"Yeah, hi," Dick said. I couldn't help it but some thing about Dick made me fell weird. He wasn't a ghost or my ghost scene would have went off; I got sort-of a leader vive from him. But people who had met me for the first time said similar things, so I couldn't hold it against him.

"So Jump City, huh?" Sam asked, "What's it like there? I know all about the Teen Titans. You know it's not just Phantom who protects the town; It's a team Phantom's just the leader."

"Well when the villains are out and about it's pretty chaotic." Dick said.

"Yes, one time one villain turned Beast Boy into a giant monster." Kory said.

"OOKK, but I can get the chaotic thing Casper High get attacked by a ghost almost every day." I said, "Well a ghost or my Dad,"

"Your dad?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah worst ghost hunter in the history of ghost hunters. He keeps mistaking my English teacher for a ghost meaning I get detention on a daily basis."

"Come on Danny it's not on a daily basis; it's like five times a day."

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second," I said and pulled her away from the table. "What were you thinking? The team's a secret and you know that. The only person anyone has been seen besides me is Danielle. But that was just Paulina."

"Chill Danny the chances they'll remember that one thing are very low. You know how many times Tucker's let that slip." Sam said.

"OK, but these two don't strike me as normal exchange students."

**Dani **

I stirred and woke up in a start. "What happened? Oh-no, my CD player." I gasped, "Danny's right I really do need to stop attacking things in my sleep." _Not that I can help it with the nightmares about Vald. _I thought shaking a little. _But if I don't stop soon I'll hurt Danny or Dad will hurt me. _I got off my bed and started to go downstairs.

"Hey, Danielle," Jazz said as I came into the kitchen.

"Hey Jazz, is Danny out on another date with Sam?" I asked. Not that it bothered me; Sam and myself were as close as sisters. But he got really annoying always being out on a date. He always seemed to have time to help me with my training, though.

"I don't know, you're the one who shares a telepathic connection with him." Jazz said.

_I'm so glad he promised not to tell anyone about our real connection, _I thought. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"He's at the Nasty Burger; he's mad at someone, Sam I think, but he's confused about two new kids to." I said. I tried to get an image of the new kids but started to feel really weak. Danny was better at this then I was; he could get images, names, and even thoughts out of my head and talk to me with his mind as well. It was all I could do to find emotions and talk to him with my mind.

"_Dani?" _He thought into my mind.

"_I'm fine." _I thought back and pulled myself out of his mind. This new power wasn't the only thing that was new in my life, much to my surprise my ghost scene had disappeared. Danny thought it meant that I wasn't going to have the Phantom Phreeze. But besides that we started sharing nightmares. I remembered one Danny had last night. _Danny flew, towards a building. He phased inside the walls. "Hello Danny," A voice said. Danny turned around to find ghost with blue skin and fire like white hair. _

"_You killed them all, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam!" Danny yelled at the ghost._

"_That is where you're wrong Danny, there is still one member of your family alive." The ghost stepped to the side and revealed Dani chained up in the middle of the room. "But let out your Ghostly Wail and Danielle will surely die."_ (A.N. before you ask it was like Dani was seeing it from Danny's point of view)

That was when Danny had woken up. _Who was this ghost that haunts Danny? _I wondered as I pulled on my black and green backpack that held the essentials Danny made me carry around. (A Fenton Thermos and some Ecto-dejecto just in case.)

"I'm going to Valerie's, Jazz," I said and left the house.

**Robin**

"Here we are," Danny said pointing to a building that had a large sign that said FENTONWORKS.

"Modest much?" I asked the house was not hard to find.

"Dad's idea, my sisters hate it, well I do to." Danny replied. He was really easy to get along with in my opinion, but I got a natural born leader vive from Danny, "If I were you though I'd start worrying when he pulls out the 'Jack Fenton toast' that is very weird."

"The what?" I asked.

"It's better off you don't know," Danny said as he opened the door, "Hey Jazz I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen." a girl yelled.

"Come on," Danny said and walked into the room.

"Who's your friend?" the redheaded girl asked.

"Dick Grayson, I'm the new exchange student." I said.

"Nice to meet you. Danny you want to help him unpack." The girl said.

"Sure, is Dani home?"

"Nope she left for Valerie's about five minutes ago."

_She must be Danny's sister Jazz. _

Danny helped me take my luggage up stairs.

"This is your room for the time being," I walked in the room. Danny tried to follow but was stopped.

"AAAHHHGGG," he yelled as a powerful voltage shocked him. He pulled himself back, "Jazz will you turn off the ghost shields."

"Sorry Danny," Jazz yelled back. _Why did these 'ghost shields' shock him and not me? _I thought.

End Chapter Two

**_Next update: the 27th, see you than! _**


	3. Two Titans

**_Hello people I'm back! Don't you just love me? Thank you to everyone who did something with this story and lists/reviews. You get a Robin action figure this time. And enter Danny in phantom form. sorry i just had to say that. Thanks for reading this_**

**Chapter Three: Two Titans **

**Valerie **

"I got it dad," I said as I went to open the door, "Dani, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Val. It's about you-know–what," Dani said I could tell that she really needed someone to talk to.

"Come on, we can talk in my room," I said, "So what's this about?"

Dani closed the door behind her. "My powers and other things…"

"Let's start with your powers."

"OK, well I don't know if you've noticed this but my ghost sense has disappeared. Instead, I get this warm feeling." Dani said.

_That's weird she always had it before. _I thought.

"And me and Danny have started having some kind of telepathic connection."

"I don't know about the ghost sense thing but maybe you and Danny should practice the telepath thing, together. What are the other things?" I said.

Dani sighed. "Well I keep having dreams about Vald. He's working my past my limits. I haven't eaten or sleep in days. Then, I ask for some rest and he attacks me. And in another one Vald tries to melt me down again and… it works and Danny's there the whole time. There's nothing he could do because Vald has him tied up and is forcing him to watch."

"Dani, I know this haunts you, but you know both me and Danny will do everything in our abilities to make sure Vald never hurts you again." _Plus now that I know Vald's secret he's going to get a good blast from an ecto-cannon next time I see him. _I think. "Besides Danny's a level 8 ghost, you really think he's going to give in to Vald?" I say trying to reassure her, but I can tell what she's thinking;_But Vald's a level 9.5… _

_Beepbeepbeepbeep, _"That your ghost detector?" Dani asked.

"Yep, want to go hunting with me tonight? You can tell everything else after," I say smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Dani said already changing into her ghost form.

**Starfire **

I smiled. Robin had asked me to meet him at the house where he was staying. _Just look for the one with the big metal thing on top, _he had said over the phone. This was the first clue that his exchange family was very different from mine. My exchange family only had a daughter my age named Star, (Irony much?) I went up to the door and knocked. A woman with short brown hair wearing a blue jumpsuit opened it. "Yes dear?" she said.

"Hi, my name is Kory. Is Dick in?" I asked flashing my best smile.

"Of course, he's in the lab with Danny and his friends, it's weird how they spend more time in the lab than we do." she said, "I'll take you down. I'm Mrs. Fenton by the way."

_I kind of figured that. _I thought.

"Dick there's someone here to see you,"

I gasped as I walked into 'the lab; it was similar to the place were Robin looked over evidence. Danny and Sam stood near Robin along with an African American boy wearing a red beret, and an African American girl in a yellow and orange outfit. A girl probably two years younger than the rest of the group sat on a countertop and another girl with flaming red hair leaned on the same counter.

"Huh? Oh, Kory, hi." Robin said and blushed slightly.

The girl sitting on the counter giggled, "Dick has a crush," She sang. Danny shot her a pointed look, which she shot back, then she crossed her arms, "Fine" she said. These two weren't normal. _But neither am I. _I thought.

"Sorry about Dani," Danny said.

"Two Danny's that must be confusing at family dinners," I said laughing a bit.

"Right well Kory you know Danny and Sam," Robin said. He looked really nervous. "This is Valerie and Tucker,"

"Hi," Valerie said.

"And the two girls over there are Danny's sisters, Jazz and Dani."

"Hi," Jazz said. Dani smiled but turned away quickly. I was sure I saw a flash of green in her blue eyes as she did so though.

"So Dick you want to do something fun?" I asked.

"Sure," Robin said, "But I'd better tell Mrs. Fenton before I go out." He ran upstairs to tell her and when they got outside he said. "You mean patrol right?"

"I don't see why not."

**Danny**

"Why do you cook anyway?" Sam asked as I spooned pasta into a bowl.

"Because I'm the only one in the house who can cook something without a face on it," I say putting the pasta on the table.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dad tried to cook about a week ago and the mashed potatoes attacked us." Dani explained, "And don't even get me started on the Frank-enstines."

"Danny have you seen Dick?" Mom asked.

"Mom, how could I have? I've been in the kitchen cooking for a while now." I said _It was true I had been cooking since about 10 minutes after he left._

"That's the thing he's not answering his cell phone and nobody I've called has seen him or his girlfriend, Kory." Mom said.

"You want me to go look for them?" I asked, _Something fishy was going on and it wasn't the fish I just put on the table for everyone but Sam. _

"That would be a load off my shoulders. Thank you, Danny," Mom said.

"Can I go to Danny? If I don't do something, I think Dad might try to use another one of his inventions," Dani asked.

"Sure," I said. _Something was going on and this would be a good way to find out what. _

**Robin **

"Man it fells good to be back in costume," I said.

"I knew you would enjoy this," Starfire said smiling.

"Maybe I should start wearing my costume under my street clothes, like other heroes do." I joked.

"But wouldn't your cape get in the way?" She asked not getting it.

"Star, that was a joke." I sighed.

"Robin who are they?" Starfire asked pointing to two teens, a boy and a girl, with white hair and white and black outfits.

"I think the boy is Amity Park's resident hero, Danny Phantom, but I don't know who the girl is." I say.

"Well let's go find out," she said flying off.

"Wait, Star, I can't fly." I said.

**Starfire **

I flew up behind the ghost teens. Suddenly a ghost in what looks like high tech armor phased through the roof of a building and shot the ghost girl in the back with a cannon like thing. "Dani!" the boy, Danny Phantom, shouted as she fell in mid-flight.

"Hello, whelp," the ghost said drawing his focus away from the ghost girl.

"Skulker, you guys time these things don't you?" He asked.

_Had he completely forgotten about his partner?_

"Wait a second Dani!" Danny Phantom said turning around to see Robin catch her before she hit the ground. The other ghost was about to attack. I emitted the familiar green glow of my star-bolt and let it go to hit the other ghost.

"Never turn your back on an enemy in battle," I tell him when he turned around to see who fired the attack, "Do not worry we're here to help. You're Danny Phantom right?"

"Yeah, and might I ask who you and your boyfriend over there are?" He said sucking Skulker into some kind of thermos.

"Oh, well I'm Starfire and my 'boyfriend' is Robin," I said then remembering the ghost girl, "And your friend is?"

"Well Starfire that's my sister Dani Phantom, with an 'i', tell Robin thanks for catching her." And he went to get her. When he had they flew off.

"Well that was a strange meeting," Robin concluded.

"Do you think it's time to be getting home? I'm sure the Fentons are looking for you." I said.

"Sure you want me to take you home?" He said, a perfect gentleman.

"No I can manage on my own." Soon I was in my street clothes walking home. Then I saw the ghost boy land in an alley. _I wonder what he is doing? _I thought and decided to check it out. I looked around the corner and then I saw a blue ring form around his waist and his clothes changed, his hair turned from white to black, and his green eyes turned blue. Standing where Danny Phantom had been before stood a boy I'd seen before. _Danny __**Fenton **__is Danny __**Phantom**__!?! _

End Chapter Three

**_Danny: Hey I was reading ahead in your ideas and I wanted to know why you have... [I cover dannys mouth with my hand]_**

**_Me: SSSHHH you'll give the big surpirse away. _**

**_Danny: [Phases through my hand] Why do I even let you write stories about me?_**

**_Me: Because you like my ideas and I pay you in pizza._**

**_Danny: That's right._**

**_Next update: September 6th See you then!!!_**

**_(Push the little green review button)_**


	4. Secrets Revealed

_**Hello agian my faithful readers! Than you everyone who reviewed, put this on their alrets list, or favorties list. You all rock! And you get a Starfire action figer. AAANNNDDD enter Slade. NO this is not a story were Slade and the fruit loop work together! JUST SLADE!!! Thank you agian!**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I don't own Teen Titans ether, DC Comics do! I just own my crazy ideas and the people you don't know! **_

**Chapter Four: Secrets Reviled **

**Danny**

I turned around to leave the alley, and then I saw a girl running away from a place near the alley. _Did she see me? _I think wondering if my secret is in jeopardy. _Nah she probably just stayed out past her curfew. __'Call on the Ghostbusters'!'_ "Hello," I said into my cell phone

"Danny, you and Danielle can come home now-Dick came home by himself." Mom said from the other side.

"Thanks Mom, we'll be there as soon as possible," I said and turned off my phone. _Dani, _I thought opening the mental connection.

_Huh? _She thought back.

_It's time to go home, Dick found his way back by himself, _I thought to her.

"_Cool, maybe he'll tell us more about himself. See you then." _

15 minutes later: "So Dick, how about you tell us a little about yourself." Jazz said.

"Ok, what do you want to know? By the way, Danny, this is really good." Dick said blushing a little. I smiled.

"Just start talking." Jazz said.

"OK. Well, when I was about 10 my parents died." Mom's hand shot up to her mouth as she gasped, but Dick didn't seem to notice. "A couple years later I meet up with Kory and my other friends. Most of us were orphans except Kory and Rae. Kory's parents couldn't take care of her so they sent her to America and Rae was a runaway, she had some issues with her father."

" Please tell us about yourself," Sam said like she didn't want to hear about this.

"I'm a black belt in karate and since my parents were acrobats I've trained in gymnastics as long as I can remember. I've got a photographic memory and I like science and inventing things." Dick said. I threw Sam a pointed look. _Yeah no way he'll remember that. _I thought.

"You like science and inventing, huh. So, what did you think of the lab?" Dad asked.

"It was certainly impressive. I'll give you that," Dick said nodding.

"Speaking of inventions, look at this," Dad said pushing something into our faces. "It's the Ectotranslator, this time it shouldn't repeat everything Danny says."

"Dad, this is stupid." Dani said.

"Dad, this is stupid. Fear Me." The Ectotranslator repeated. Dad looked at the devise and scratched his head. Jazz and Sam gave in and started laughing.

"All right It's time to hit the hay, Jazz don't forget to load the dishwasher and Dani you have to clean the lab tomorrow," Mom said.

_Don't even think about it. Your duplications aren't that good and if Mom or Dad walks in while you're cleaning our secret will be blown, _I thought to her.

_Ahh, you never let me have any fun._ she thought back.

"Hey Dick, great way to hide what you really thought, by the way." I told him as he went upstairs.

"Thanks, but I have to admit it is a little strange," he said.

"Yeah, well I've got to take Sam home, so I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"I'm ready to go Danny," Sam said.

"I'll be right there, you go on ahead," I said. Then when we were out side, "No way he'll remember, huh?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

**Starfire**

I closed the door to my locker Lunch next then Mr. Lancer's English class. _I have to tell Danny what I saw at lunch, he has every right to know. _I thought but I wasn't paying attention and almost ran into another girl. "Opps sorry, I didn't see you," I said.

"That's fine, you're the new student aren't you? It's Kory right?" she said.

"Yep and you are?" I say.

"Were are my manners? My name's Paulina." She said.

"Very nice to meet you Paulina. Now if you excuse me I want to catch up with my friends. Hey Danny, Sam wait up. " I said.

"It figures that the first girl in this school with a sense of style is friends with Fenton and the Goth freak," she said as I walked away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked looking at Paulina.

"How am I to know?" I said to Sam.

"You guys go ahead and. I'm going to go through the salad bar." Sam said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Danny can I talk to you in private?" I ask it's now or never.

"Sure," Danny said leading me to a window near the trash cans. "What's up?"

"I saw you, Danny," I said.

"You saw me what?" he asked.

"I saw you change from Phantom to Fenton," I said, letting it all out. "Then I put it together, Dani she's the Dani Phantom with an 'i' isn't she?"

"I don't know how you figured it out, but I can't deny it," he said and I was sure I saw some fear in his eyes, "but if we tell you everything I want you to promise never to tell anyone, not even Dick got it?"

"OK, but what do you mean by 'we'?" I asked.

"What you think my friends and other sister don't know." Then he winced.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I promise to tell you later." he said.

**Dani**

"I can't believe you," I said to Danny at home. "You didn't even deny it."

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't give you any right to yell in my mind. Plus, there was no way I could keep it from her. She's smarter than most girls, and she found out you had powers to just by seeing that I had powers and both Phantom and Fenton had sisters that he hung out with." He answered.

"Fine, I'll help you explain, but you called the rest of the team didn't you?"

"Yes, and I promise not to mention that you're my clone, unless I absolutely have to, because not even Valerie knows," he said. I still didn't like the word clone but there was no other word for it. "But I will tell her about our encounters with Vald,"

"What? You have no right to mention my…err… Melting," I said completely offended; that was part of my private life.

"Yes, I know that but knowing Jazz she'll mention something about your adoption and then we'll have to explain everything, not including the cloning. We'll just say you're the result of a forced experiment or something." Danny said.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

**Raven (A.N. or as I like to call it the part in the chapter that doesn't need to be there, but I just had to write it) **

I snapped my book shut as a loud crash came from the kitchen. _What did they do this time? _I thought.

"I told you Tofu is not a food!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"But you got meat on my soy Tofu sandwich!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Your fighting over Beast Boy's food choice again?" I said, walking into the messed up kitchen. This happened every day and was getting really old.

"Raven, how much did you hear?" Cyborg asked.

"Everything from the crash on," I said looking around the room. "You should clean this up or I'm going to let Robin hurt you when he gets home. Now I'm going to go meditate."

"What!" Beast Boy said. "You're not going to help us clean it up?"

"Your mess, you deal with it," I said walking out of the room.

**Sam**

"Oh man, I'm glad that's over," Danny said and leaned against the door. Danny was right when he said the Kory was smart. Most girls would have made dating the ghost boy their first priority and not pay any thought to the ghost girl.

"You know I think I like her even more than when I first saw her," Tucker said, he seemed to be in a daze.

"Hello, Tucker, you do know she has a boyfriend right?" Jazz asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"I still can't believe she found out so quickly," Dani said leaning back on the couch.

"Danny," I said suddenly noticing something. "How is it that almost all you people who know your secret are girls?"

"Hey!" Tucker said.

"Welcome back to reality Tuck," Dani laughed.

"Is your life ever normal?" Valerie asked.

"Nope," Danny and Dani said together.

"You so owe me a soda." Dani said to her brother.

**Slade **

I sat down in a chair and thought about what I had just saw. _Looks like the Titans have some new friends and powerful ones at that._ _I need a new apprentice and Danny Phantom shouldn't be any harder to convince than Robin was_

End Chapter Four

**_And the plot thickens! _**

**_Dani: Why is there a kiss scene later between..._**

**_Me: Stop trying to give it away People! I pay you i pizza!_**

**_Next Update: September 13!!! See you than!!! _**


	5. Breaking Up Is Hard

**_Yeah early update! Thank you all who read this, put this on one of your lists, or reviewed! You Get a Dani action figure! I love you all! This is my favortie chapter so far! Warnning werid messed up pairings! This is call Love Mishap for a reason! I LOVE YOU WHO READS MY POINTLESS STORIES!!!_**

**Chapter Five: Breaking Up is Hard**

**Danny **

I closed my locker just in time to see Sam walking down the hall with _Dick. _He whispered something to her and she broke into her soft sweet laughter. I felt my face flush. _Stop it Danny it's not what it looks like, _I thought.

"Hi, Danny," Kory said walking up to me. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"If you mean Dick and Sam walking to wherever together, then yes." I said not looking at her.

"No, I mean Sam laughing at one of Rob-, I mean Dick's jokes," I looked at her quizzically, had she almost called Dick a different name? I put that in my "to think about" list right after the appearance of those two other heroes. I did some research last night and found out that Robin and Starfire were members of the original Teen Titans. It was like some unspoken rule or something that other heroes didn't come to Amity Park; so why had two suddenly showed up?

"Hey, Kory, you're from Jump City right?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask now?"

"What do you know about the Teen Titans?" I asked and for a brief second I was sure I saw some fear in her eyes.

**Robin**

I smiled at Sam; she was just as fun to be around as the other Titans. It wasn't that I didn't like her other friends it was just that Tucker hugged his PDA, Valerie was always off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, and I was sure the Fenton kids were hiding something. _It's not like we don't all have secrets though. _An annoying voice in my head said. _Are you ever going to tell Star it's over between you two? _

_Who are you anyways and how did you get in my head? Wait how did you know I was going to break up Starfire? _I thought.

_What? It isn't Star anymore? Guess you really are over her if you stopped using her pet name._

_You never answered my question. _

_Let's just say I'm a little part of you who is here to help you with these troubles and I know you're over Starfire because you can't stop thinking about Sam. _

_Oh will you just go away!_

_Not my job. _The voice laughed.

"Dick, you OK? You look pale," Sam asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. _Just having a problem with a strange voice in my head. _

_Aw, you don't like me._

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath holding my head.

"Dick, you really don't look good," she said hooking her arm with mine. "I'm taking you to the nurse." Then she stopped. I looked up to see Danny standing in front of us; his face extremely red and his eyes staring strait at our linked arms.

"S-Sam?" he said looking very confused.

"Danny, it's not what it looks like." she said. Danny's green eyes became filled with water and he quickly blinked them closed and ran away from us. _Wait Danny didn't have green eyes! _

**Dani**

I walked beside my newly found friend, Jackie, her long red hair flowing down her back. She was clearly the prettiest girl in the school with her red hair, emerald eyes, and killer figure (well at least for a seventh grader). She could have been popular but decided not to. She had a habit of taking things apart to see how they worked. I saw several boys drooling as she passed by.

"Don't worry. Just ignore it," she said and kept walking. I looked at the boys and saw that one and only one wasn't paying attention to her. He had blond hair with some blue streaks in it, he was wearing a black shirt with words written in blood red, _'I wish I was invisible' _it said, and black jeans and sneakers. "You checking out, David, resident Goth boy?" Jackie asked turning to me.

"So what if I am?" I asked blushing.

"You do know that no body has ever talked to him right?" she said.

"Well there's a first time to everything," I said then walked over to him. "Hi."

He looked around and then pointing to himself, asked, "You talking to me?"

"Well, yeah, I don't see anyone else I could be talking to," I said rolling my eyes, he was so like Danny. "I'm Dani and that's Jackie."

"David, but you can call me Dave if you want to," he said, "You see that's what my dad calls me… and I'm going to stop talking now,"

"I think I'll call you David," I answered. "You want to sit with us at lunch? I mean so you can have some company."

"I'd like that," he answered. Then suddenly I felt a strong wave of emotions hit me from Danny, anger, confusion, jealousy, and… sadness? Like his heart had just been broken.

"Dani, you alright?" Jackie asked and I looked at my new friends' faces, which were full of concern.

"I'm fine," I answered. _But something tells me that Danny might need someone to talk to when we get home. _

**Two Days later: Starfire**

I leaned against my locker and let myself cry while trying to resist the longing to pretend it was Robin's face and pound it to a pulp.

"Whoa, Kory, you OK?" Danny asked his eyes bloodshot.

"No, Dick just broke up with me." I answered.

"I sorry," he said, "But it's weird, Sam just broke up with me."

_That would explain his eyes; he's been crying. _I thought.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on though, I'm here."

"Oh, Danny, thank you so very much," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No problem, I never got to thank you for the info you gave me about the Titans. You've got free period now right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Cool you want to come to the library with me? I want to do some more research and I can tell you more about ghosts if you want me to," he said.

"I would like that," I said.

"Hey Kory, tell me if this is to soon for you, but do you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" he asked bushing a little.

"I think I would like that to."

**Dani**

"I'll see you guys later," I said waving to my friends. School had just ended and I had promised to meet Danny.

"What? I thought we were going to the mall today," David said.

"No that's tomorrow," Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," he said blushing slightly, "It's just you guys are the first real friends I've ever had."

"Don't worry, David. I promise I won't miss it this time." I laughed then ran off.

I ran up the street and around the corner to Nasty Burger. Danny and Kory were at a table outside. Kory seemed to be sobbing on his shoulder. I looked at him completely confused. _What in the name of Dad's orange jumpsuit is going on? _I thought to him.

_Sit down. She'll let everything spill if I know her, _he thought back. I sat down and sure to his word Kory started blabbing.

"I don't know why he did it. I mean did I make him angry or is he really thinking it is over?" She sobbed.

_What? _I thought.

_She's talking about Dick he broke up with her today, _he thought back.

_And? _I pressured.

_Sam broke up with me today too, _he thought.

"I mean why go on with the breaking of the up?" She rambled.

"Kory, really you don't need to cry. Remember we're still going to the dance together and something tells me you'll look so beautiful Dick will beg for you to come back," Danny said.

Kory bolted up off his shoulder smiling. "You are a genius Danny," she said. "I've got to go shopping for something that will be knocking Robin's socks off," and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" I asked.

"Yeah," Danny said in a daze then suddenly bolting out of it, "Did she just say knocking _Robin's _socks off?"

"Looks like your new girlfriend has a secret," I said.

**Robin **

"Dick, I know you're hiding something you might as well tell me and get it over with," Sam said crossing her arms. "I really like you, Dick. But I'm not going to have another boyfriend who runs around risking his neck without me knowing."

_Come on Robin. She has a right to know. That and she'll spy on you till you tell her. _

_I get it! _I thought to my voice. "OK you win I'll tell you," I said. "You know about the Teen Titans right?"

"Well duh, they're only the second most popular super-heroes." Sam answered.

"… second?"

"Danny Phantom's got them beat."

"That's not the point. Uh… how do I put this? I'm their leader, Robin." I said.

_See all you have to do is let it all out. _

_Did I ask for your input? _

"Sure and I'm Starfire." She said dryly.

"No, I'll prove it," I said and then from a standing position flipped over her head and landed on my feet.

"You weren't lying," Sam gasped, "I have to tell Danny, he'll be so surprised! …but Danny and me aren't talking."

"Sam you can't tell anyone! And why would you have to tell Danny if you guys were talking?" I asked. _She's hiding something._

"It's not my secret to tell," She said.

_Looks like your new girlfriend has something to hide. _

End Chapter Five

**_YES! There is a kiss sence in the next chapter! you get one guess about who it is! I think this would be called a cliffie! _**

**_Next Update: September 20th!!! _**

**_I pay my respects for all who died today It's 9/11_**

**_Now push the little kinda green button!!! _**


	6. what Happens at the Dance

**_Yes it is here the big kiss scene!!! The dance!!! A new ghost!!! Robin gettng obsevie ove Slade!!! Thank ye who put this story on a list or reviewed. Dani actions figures for all!!! I have nothing else to say!!!_**

**Chapter six: What Happens at the Dance… **

**Danny**

I shifted slightly and knocked on the door. Star quickly opened it smiling radiantly. Then her smile faded, "Oh, It's you. Kory, Danny's here!" she yelled. Kory pushed Star out of the way and stood in the doorway. She was wearing a full-length, long sleeved purple dress with a bright green sash tied loosely around her waist. Her feet Sported purple heels. Her long reddish orange hair was pulled back in a loose braid.

"I'm ready to go," she said smiling

"Great. You look beautiful you know?" I said taking her hand.

"Why, thank you very much, Danny." she answered blushing. We walked in silence for a few minutes then she said. "Danny, you've been such a good friend to me, and you trusted me not to tell your secret; but the truth is I have not been completely truthful to you."

"Are you trying to tell me something or is this the awkward part of our first date?" I joked. _Idiot, that's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to say, 'It's OK Kory, you had every right to keep a secret from me.' Idiot! _(A.N. I like it when the hero says something stupid.)

"Well, I think it would be easiest if I would just… what's the phrase… come clean with it all." she said. "I'm Starfire, alien princess and member of the Teen Titans."

"What is this some kind of joke? I'm being punked aren't I?" I said, this cannot be true.

"No, Danny, this is no joke or punk, I am really Starfire," she said.

I stopped. "Prove it," I said crossing my arms. _Stop being an idiot! 'Prove it,' what kind of accepting sentence is THAT. _

"Very well," she sighed then she light up her hands with green energy like my ectoblasts but different; warmer it looked like. What did she call them again? Starbolts? "Do you believe me now?" she asked.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about his right now," I said as we turned the corner only to see Dick and Sam walking into the gym.

_Ah. What do you think Romeo, is this like __A Midsummer's Night's Dream__ or what? _

_Right play, wrong character, Dani, _I thought. _Will you stay out of my head for one night at least? _

_Fine, _she thought back, _but don't come crying to me when something goes wrong. _

"Sisters," I shrugged. Then I hit myself mentally realizing what I just did, hoping no one was paying attention to me.

**Starfire**

I giggled at Danny's expression as he realized what he just did. Thankfully nobody noticed that his sister wasn't there, or even that he had said it. We walked into the gym and I saw Robin again and from the look on his face Danny had too. "Come on let us go over there," I said pulling him as far away from Robin and Sam as I could without leaving the planet. I felt my stomach drop when I saw that they looked very happy together. _Come on timely arrival of supervillain, _I thought, _give me a good reason to get out of here. _

"Kory, you alright?" Danny asked, then suddenly the song changed and the music got slower, "Hey do you want to dance?"

"I thought that you never would ask," I said and we stepped out on to the dance floor. We started to dance in time to the music, slowly I felt us moving closer together until our bodies were almost pressed against each other. This felt so right; I never wanted this to pass. Then our head moved closer together and my lips touched his and then I felt like I wanted to live in that moment forever.

**Sam**

I looked at them in disbelief. I knew that everyone in the room had their eyes on Danny and Kory and I knew that they were oblivious to everything around them. I remembered my first kiss with Danny; I remembered that everything around you disappeared and all you wanted to do was live in that moment forever. It had taken me nearly three years to get a kiss like that and little-miss-perfect Kory got it in a few weeks. I glanced over at Robin and saw that he was feeling the same way. Just a couple weeks ago it would have been me kissing Danny, or Robin kissing Kory. _This couldn't be right!_ "No," I whispered. They broke apart, their heads still tilted together. He said something I couldn't hear. Then, I was snapped back to the real world as someone started clapping, soon almost all the people in the room were doing the same. Robin and me were the only ones not doing so. Embarrassed, they broke apart, faces scarlet red. Then I saw a breath of blue come out of Danny's mouth. _Here we go… _I thought as the ghost phased thrpugh the roof.

**Danny**

"I'm Going Ghost!" I exclaimed and jumped under one of the tables. When I flew out as Danny Phantom the gym was mostly cleared out; Sam was there and so was Kory and I was sure I saw Dick duck into the bathroom. "Hey! I've heard of crashing a party, but this is ridiculous," I yelled at the mystery ghost.

"Oh, very funny," she said. She had long green hair pulled up in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that hung off one shoulder, one sleeve was long and the other was short, green pants, and knee high white boots. A white belt that hung loosely on her waist and green fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Assassin," she said holding up her hands. A green glitter sparkled in between them, "And I'm going to be the one to beat you."

"What are you going to do with that, make me sneeze?" I laughed.

"Nope, just calling on something," Assassin said as a large ecto-gun appeared in her hands.

"That can't be good…" I said as she started shooting. I dodged the first few then one hit me square in the chest. "Sam!" I shouted as a stray blast went flying towards her. Then Kory jumped in front of her and shot a Starbolt at the blast causing a small explosion.

"What… how… duh!" Sam said then smacked her forehead.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"Yeah, your common sense," Assassin said pointing a gun at my head. "I'd think after all the ghosts you've fought you'd know better than to turn your back on an opponent." Then a yellow and red boomerang knocked the gun out of her hands.

"And you should know that the opponent usually has friends," Robin said from behind her. _Wait when did he get here?_

"Robin?" Sam asked.

"You know him?" Kory and me said at the same time.

"That's it I quit! Slade never said anything about Titans," Assassin said. Suddenly Robin ran forward, grabbed her by the shirt, and held her against the wall.

"Where is he? What is he planning? Tell me everything you know!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Robin. I don't ask questions. I just do the job if I get paid," She said then snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of glitter.

"This is the part were he gets all obsessive and tries to piece it all together with the little information he has," Kory muttered.

"Who's this Slade person? And why would he hire a ghost to go after me?" I wondered.

"Robin, if Slade is after Danny now he needs to know what he is up against," Kory said.

"I guess you're right Starfire, but I can't help wondering what Slade wants." Robin said.

End chapter six.

**_All: Finally!!! The kiss scene!!!_**

**_Next Update: September 27!!! (And more Slade)_**

**_Me: stay tunned!!!_**


	7. Enter Slade

**_This is my new favorite chapter! Slade comes in!!! Danny beats up Robin!!! The voice contiues to bug Robin!!! I really like that voice!!! Danny beats up Robin!!! Wait I just said that... Thank you for reading this story! It is my most popular at 1,215 hits! Starfire action figures for all!!! _**

**_Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Butch Harman and DC comics do!_**

**Chapter Seven: Enter Slade **

**Danny**

Ok, I was creeped out. This Slade person had wanted Robin to be his apprentice. Now I have two fruit loops in my life that have interests in me. _Man I hate irony!_ We were in my parents' lab. (Thank them for an extra room off to the side,) Jazz was who knows where, Tucker we also don't know where he is, and Dani was probably with her new boyfriend. (More irony.)

"Our best bet is if we spilt up. Me and Danny search low, Sam and Starfire search high." Robin said. OK, dumb much?

"Wouldn't make more since for me and Star to search high because we both can fly and you and Sam to search low." Robin just stared at me.

"Oh, I get it guy to guy talk," I sighed. Really Sam's right I am clueless.

**Robin**

Phantom grabbed my arm and turned us intangible. I felt a tingle go through my body as he phased us through the ground.

"The sewage system?" I asked raising an eyebrow behind my mask. He shrugged.

"You said we were going to search low. This is as low as it gets," Phantom said. I sighed but figured I'd have to trust him. I was in his city now after all.

"Do you even know your way around here?" I asked. Again he shrugged.

"I've been down here enough, when you go through the ground there's not much else," he said, "But at the school there's meat. That always creeps me out."

_What would creep a ghost out?_

_Why are you asking me? I don't know. Maybe you creep him out. Maybe he never really died._

_What is that? A fortune cookie?_

"Look I know why you wanted us to work together," he said.

"You do?" I asked.

_You don't like that he's dating Starfire._

_Shut up!!! _

"You don't feel comfortable with me dating Star," Phantom said. "Do you, Dick?"

"When did you figure it out?" I asked. For some reason it didn't surprise me that he figured out.

"Like, just now," he said. I held back a laugh at his cluelessness.

_Wait? Did he just say me dating Star?_

"Uh, Danny," I said. "Danny Fenton?" he turned around quickly.

"How long have _you _known?" he said his eyes narrowing.

"A minute," I answered, "So what are you?"

_That's what you wanted me to ask wasn't it?_

_Maybe,_

_Stop talking in riddles!_

Danny's expression softened.

"I don't know, but the ghosts call me a Halfa. Look I know that we can't be the best of friends."

_You got that right,_

"But maybe we could just be friends," Danny said and held out his hand. "Even if it's just for the girls."

I took it, "Yeah for the girls," I said.

_Is it really just for the girls? Are you just doing this because he's a powerful ally? Or is it because he knows how you feel? The villains, the pressure, the longing to do good? You two could be closer than brothers._

_Shut up, Voice._

"How touching," Slade's voice suddenly came from all around us, "but I'm afraid I have to cut this short."

"Show yourself, Slade!" I shouted the anger burning inside of me.

"I can't do that, Robin," he said. His voice was calm; it always was. "But maybe I'll let you and your little friend Phantom see me before you die."

"Don't bet on it Fruit Loop," Danny said lighting up his hands with green energy.

"You're a determined one, Phantom," Slade said. "I know, I've been watching you. You and your little sister."

Danny's face paled but the energy coming from his hands increased and his eyes hardened.

"If you lay one hand on her, Fruit Loop, I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!" He shouted. Then recognition formed in my mind.

_You get it now, Robin, don't you? _

_He wants Danny!!! _

**Starfire**

I landed back in Danny's parent's lab, putting Sam down as I did so.

"I was hopping you'd be back soon," Danielle said from beside the staircase. "So how was the dance?"

"Don't push it Dani," Sam spat. "I know you were watching it all through Danny's eyes without him knowing."

I couldn't help but laugh, but I stopped as Sam glared at me.

"So, friend Dani, how was your night?" I asked.

"Nothing big, Starfire." She shrugged. "Hung out with my friends, Jackie pushed me into David, beat the Box Ghost, came back to my friends only to find that they thought I ditched them, and ran away from my parents. Have you two seen Danny?"

"No, we haven't," Sam said. "Not since him and Robin left to search under ground."

"Do not be angry friend Sam," I said. "I'm sure boyfriend Danny and friend Robin are just fine." Danielle looked at us quizzically.

"We only agreed to be friends so we could keep the boys from beating each other up." Sam said.

"Oh, and by the way, Starfire. Danny really enjoyed that kiss," Dani said. I saw Sam partially turn red with anger. I was sure Dani was just doing this to make her mad.

"So we just sit here and wait for the boys to come?" Sam asked.

**Danny**

I shot another ghost ray at another one of Slade's robots. I was focused on staying alive and not really watching Robin. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Fighting robots was easy compared to fighting ghosts. Robots couldn't really make plans or regroup and come back for you, ghosts could. I fired a ghost ray behind me. Then I heard a thunk and turned around to see Robin fall to the ground unconscious

"Robin!" I shouted and knelt down beside him, blasting a few robots aside as I did so. He was breathing, good.

"Very good, Danny," a voice said from behind me. I turned around.

_Oh gross! His mask only has one eye hole. _

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"I am Slade," he said, "and what I want is you,"

"Not a chance Fruit Loop," I said and lunged at him throwing a ghost ray as I did so. He simply dodged it and when I tried to punch him he grabbed my fist and twisted me around so my arm was behind my back. With his other hand he grabbed my arm and pinned it to my side. I screamed as he slowly but strongly twisted the arm that was behind my back.

"You see, Danny," Slade said still twisting my arm. "I'm doing this to you and you're one of the most powerful costumes out there. Just think about what I could do to your sister or Starfire." I realized what he was putting on me.

"I'm not going to do what you say and you're not going to hurt them," I said through clinched teeth.

"That's what you think," he said. "I have an agent waiting for my call. I can have her bring them here and let you watch as I slowly drain all the life out of those two useless little girls. The only thing that could stop me is if you do what I say."

"What do you want?" I gasped out as the pain in my arm increased.

"I want an apprentice," he said, "and I want him to be you."

"I'll do, it just don't hurt any of my friends," I said. There was no way I could get out of this one, at least not now.

"Very good, apprentice," he said releasing my arm. "Follow me and bring Robin. Oh, and you will address me as Master." I picked up Robin, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Yes, Master," I said and followed him through a door that led deeper under ground.

**Robin**

I rolled over and sat up.

"Hello, Robin." Slade said and walked out of the shadows.

"Slade," I said through clinched teeth. "Where's Danny?"

"Don't worry I haven't done anything to him," he said. I knew better than to attack him. I wouldn't land a hit.

"Somehow I have trouble believing you," I said. Then I was hit in the side with a bright green ray that threw me across the room. I looked up to see my attacker only to see…

_Danny!_

Only it wasn't the Danny I knew. This Danny's fists were charged with bright green energy and his face was completely emotionless. But the worst part was what he was wearing. His usual black and white jumpsuit was replaced with one like the one _I_ had worn when _I_ was Slade's apprentice.

"I'd introduce you to my new apprentice, Robin, but I think you already know him," Slade said then he turned to Danny. "Get him."

"Yes, Master," Danny said in a flat voice. He shot a energy beam at me and it hit.

_I can't attack Danny any more than I would Starfire._

"AAAHHH," I screamed as one blast hit me hard and long.

I thought I heard Danny say, "I'm sorry." But the pain was so intense that I might have imagined it. Then it stopped. I stood up only to receive a strong kick in the stomach then a punch in the face. I didn't know Danny could fight so hard. He shot a blast at my leg and I heard a cracking sound. I screamed and fell down at the intense pain. Then I blacked out.

**Raven**

I fell out of my meditation as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull.

"Ugh," I said and sat up as Beast Boy ran over.

"Raven," he said, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said taking his hand and getting up, "but Robin's not."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked.

"He's hurt, bad." I said. I would be rolling my eyes but I wasn't in the mood.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Cyborg asked. I crossed my legs, floating in the air.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy exclaimed. I opened my eyes that were glowing white.

"I'm finding Robin," I said, "and when I do we're going to go help him." The boys exchanged glances but they didn't say anything. They let me do my job.

_I have to find him. If I lose him it would be like losing a part of myself. _

End Chapter seven.

**_Bad Taylor! Bad Taylor! I don't know why I wanted to beat up Robin so bad! Please forgive me fellow devioted Robin Fans!!! (Taylor is me when I'm in a story so just call me that)_**

**_Have you learned to deal with my crazyness yet? Well here is some more! I want to know your favortie character in this story! Mine is the Voice!!! _**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Dianna Phantom27_**


	8. I Think He's Gone

**_OK ! OK the should do it. Sorry late update... OK really late... I've been waiting for this chapter then I got writers block... Alot of action! The other Titans, more Danny Slade, Dani has an coughyou'llseecough. Some of this was inspired by by Apprentice parts one and two... but most of it is my own! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does. I don't own Teen Titans DC comics does. I just own David who has a big part in a soon to come story, Jackie, and Assassin._**

**Chapter Eight: I Think He's Gone**

**Danny**

I put my hands down and the energy disappeared. I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep my self from running over to Robin's side.

"Very good Danny," Slade said. "Assassin,"

"Huh?" the ghost said.

"Take Robin back to his friends, as a warning," he said.

She nodded, picked up Robin, and teleported away.

"Now, Danny," Slade said, "I have a job for you. I need you to… retrieve a handheld particle gun from Axion Labs." _Don't say anything Fenton. Now is not the time to say the wrong thing. _But I did anyways.

"Are you nuts! Do you have any idea what the security there is like?"

"Oh, I know, Danny," he said walking, over to me. "Of course, I could always have Assassin pick up your little sister when she drops off Robin."

I looked away from him, not wanting to risk Dani's life.

"No answer? Good, apprentice, looks like we've come to an understanding. Besides you've done it before, if I understand correctly, why should this be any different?"

_Because then it was an accident. Now, it's stealing._

"Now go," Slade said.

"Yes, Master."

**Sam**

I tapped my foot on the tile floor. _One hour and a half, how long does it take to search the sewer?_ Dani was pacing and muttering under her breath. Starfire was floating around hopefully.

"Hey, freaks," a voice said from behind them. I spun around ready to fight.

"Who you calling a … Robin!" I said the gasped. Assassin was floating there and she was holding Robin. Well, a really beat up, unconsciousness Robin, but he was still my boyfriend!

"What did you do to him you… you Grasspatsnipshoper?" Starfire exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything," the ghost said. "Slade says that this is a warning." Then she threw Robin at me. I caught him and laid him on an empty table. Assassin teleported away.

"Let me look at him," Dani said, walking over. I moved out of the way but held Robin's hand all the same. Dani moved her hand over his bruises and burns, her fingers like fluttering butterflies.

"I think he might have a broken leg, but I'm not sure," she said. "These burns… it can't be!" What was she talking about? She changed and flew away.

"Friend Sam," Starfire said, "if friend Robin is here than where is boyfriend Danny?" I can't believe I forgot about Danny!

**Dani**

The tears poured down my face as I was flying to David's house. To think I had just been there a few hours ago watching movies.

"AAHH!" David yelled as I phased through the roof of his bedroom. I knelt down on the floor and sobbed into my hands. I felt the familiar tingle go through my body as I changed back to human form.

"Dani?" the Goth boy asked. I nodded through my tears. "What's up?"

"David, please you have to help me," I croaked.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," David said.

"I think my brother's evil."

**Raven**

We walked into a lab. Beast Boy turned back from a fly to a human.

"Um, where are we?' the green boy asked. I saw Starfire and a girl dressed in all black standing over Robin. Well… to put it simple, he didn't look too good. The Goth girl looked up.

"You're in Danny Phantom basement. I'm Sam, Robin's current girlfriend," she said. We all were taken aback. Starfire and Robin had broken up?

"What happened to him?" Cyborg asked. He walked over and started to do a full body scan of the boy wonder.

"What do you think happened?" Sam said. "He went after Slade."

"Slade did this?" I asked. "Slade made these burns? Slade broke his leg?"

"We are not thinking that Slade hurt friend Robin out front," Starfire said. "We are thinking that he got a new apprentice."

"What?' Beast Boy said. "Who?"

"Well, we don't know do we?" Sam yelled. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," I said. "We're all just as worried as you." Sam looked into my eyes violet meet… violet. I guess we just kind of connected then.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm sorry. My friends say I can be a little bit over protective at times."

"They got that right," Cyborg said putting a cast on Robin's leg, "and I've only known you 2 minutes.

"Cute."

"We should tell the family he's staying with," Raven said. "They'll ask how he broke his leg."

"That won't be hard," Sam said. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Could you get down here? We have something to show you!"

**Valerie **

I rode on my jet sled towards Axion Labs. I had heard the alarm. _Time for the Red Huntress to go into action. _I could just barley make out his figure. Male, about fourteen, messy hair, strong looking from his chest.

"Stop right there," I yelled as he reached up for the particle gun. He turned around and kicked me in the stomach and started to run off. I stood up and turned on the security systems as he ran out of the room.

**Sam**

The Fentons came running down stairs.

"Sam what is it? Oh, my the Teen Titans!" Maddie yelled.

"Yeah, this is kind of what we wanted to show you Dick's Robin of the Teen Titans," I said. The Fentons took it very well.

"Do you kids need someplace to stay?" Maddie asked. "You can stay here if you need to."

"Thanks," Raven said. "I guess we can stay here."

"Great," Mr. Fenton said. "More people I can go on and on about ghosts to!"

"I pity you," I whispered to Raven as the Fentons left the room. Then my bracelet started beeping.

"Um, Dude, what's that?" Beast Boy asked. I held up my arm to show a small Danny Phantom symbol on it.

"There's a break-in at Axion Labs." I said.

"You mind if we come?" Cyborg asked.

**Danny**

I spun around. They had upgraded their defense systems.

"Stay clam, Danny," Slade's voice said into my ear. "Think. Where could you get out?" Then it hit me the ceiling! I charged my hands with a powerful ghost ray. The almost white ray shot right through the roof. I floated up and started to fly away.

"You've gotten better, apprentice. See what being with me is doing?" _Yeah, turning me into the monster I never wanted to become. _Then two types of green rays, one cold, one warm, and a black disk of energy shot me out of the sky. I landed on the roof below me.

"Not a word to them, Danny, not a word. Stay in the shadows until it's time to fight."

"Yes, Master," I answered and backed into the shadows. Then my 'enemies' walked up.

**Beast Boy**

"Where'd he go?" Dani asked. Raven closed her eyes.

"I can sense him," she said.

"Are you sure he's here?" Sam asked. Raven and I nodded.

"I smell him," I said.

At the same time Raven said, "I sense him."

"But just who is the him?" Starfire asked.

"There!" Raven said pointing to a spot in the shadows. Cyborg shot his sonic canon at the spot Raven was pointing at; Dani and Starfire shot some type of green ray there too. But it worked about as, well, as getting me to eat a hamburger. A bright green shield appeared around a shadowed figure. Dani was getting ready to fire some more green rays but then her hands lost their glow and she gasped.

"I was right," she muttered. But she didn't seem happy about it. _Does she know something we don't? _Then he stepped out of the shadows. The kid had white hair and green eyes.

"Who?" I started.

"Danny!" Starfire exclaimed.

**No one's POV**

"Danny? Why?" Sam asked her ex-boyfriend. Danny didn't respond, he just got into a battle pose, his hands glowing with green energy. Dani and Starfire gulped and charged their hands with green energy. The other Titans looked scared too. They thought of Danny as a hero and nothing hurt more than watching a fellow hero turn to the dark side. Danny fired at the ground in front of them causing a large explosion of smoke. The girls covered their faces with their arms while Cyborg and Beast Boy got ready to go after Danny.

"Stop," Raven said grabbing one of Beast Boy's arms. "It's no use to go after him now." The smoke started to clear.

"Robin's got a lot of explaining to do," Sam said.

**Danny**

I stood in front of Slade and held out the particle gun. He took it from me and started to make some adjustments.

"Your mission is completed." he said. "But it was sloppy. This won't happen again, will it apprentice?" He turned to me and snapped the gun around my wrist.

"No, it won't, Master," I answered, looking at the gun.

"It has been modified," Slade said. "It will not only hurt ghosts now, but the living and half living as well. Now leave me, I have some thinking to do."

"Yes, Master," I said. _But I won't have to answer to you anymore soon if my plan works. _

End Chapter eight.

**_Push the puck colored botton... and review! What do you Spider-Man fans think of a cross over with Spider-Man and Danny Phantom? Do you know who the Black Cat is? If not be ready to get a response from me about her. I'm planing on answering any questions next chapter so if you have any please ask... Dianna Phantom27 ;)_**


	9. The Truth

**_This chapter is not much fun... I need a new title for this chapter... I want to give thanks to you who that time to read this story; here are cookies. Those who put it on their fav/alerts; flags of your fav charater/foot ball team. Those who review (Love my reviewers!) here are Jericho action figures! I know he has no part in this story but, he is my FAV FAV Titan. _**

**_Now get on and read the story! Hold up I forgot something! Raven Disclaimer!_**

**_Raven: Why?_**

**_Me: Because Robin ran away from me..._**

**_Raven: Fine, Dianna Phantom owns none of the people in the story. DC comics, Cartoon Network, and Butch Hartman do._**

**_Me: HEY! I own David, Jackie, Assassin, and Nightingale!_**

**_Raven: Who's Nightingale?_**

**_Me: Opps... she's in a different story..._**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Truth**

**Raven**

Robin stirred and sat up. _1-2-3…_

"Robin!" Sam exclaimed and leapt on top of him. She started kissing him passionately and, to much of everyone's surprise, he kissed back. Dani and Beast Boy hooted. Dani blushed and looked away as Beast Boy gave her puppy dog eyes. Then they broke apart.

"You know you're a great kisser?" Robin asked.

Sam smiled. "So I've been told, Hero Boy."

"Now you've got a lot of explaining to do." Cyborg said. Robin looked around for the first time.

"When did you guys get here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Robin was being clueless and everyone knew this couldn't be a good sign. Well, Beast Boy was paying more attention to Dani than any one else, but that's just him.

_What is up with him? _I thought, _I have every thing that ghost girl has… BAD EMOTIONS! _

"Who attacked you?" I asked. Robin looked down for a minute. I could barely hear what he said next.

"Sorry, Starfire," he muttered,

"It _was_ Danny then," Starfire gasped. Dani floated over to the weapons vault and phased through the door. We heard a series of explosions, then she phased back out.

"Much better," she said. We all looked at her like she was crazy. Well, everyone but Beast Boy who was still staring at her like she was the greatest thing ever.

"What in the world? No, I'm not even going to ask." Cyborg said, more to himself than Dani. I turned back to Robin and handed him a pair of crutches.

"You're going to need to learn how to use these," I said.

"Right," he muttered, then he looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Praying that Larry doesn't show up."

**Danny**

"Don't you get tired of him bossing you around?" I asked Assassin.

The girl smirked. "I do what he says until he stops paying me.

Its part of my contract. You're the one who was crazy enough to do this for free."

"You think I did this on my own free will?" I snarled. "What has your Dad told you about me?"

"You mean when he's not ranting about how he's going to rest your pelt at the foot of his bed? He's always going on about how you're a hero and one day he'll be able to use that ecto-brat to make you live the rest of your life in a cage," I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" she asked. "Look I don't like being bossed around but if I get enough money I can live a halfway normal death. I can move out of my parents' house. Finally get away from my annoying sisters. You know the basics."

"No, I don't," I said.

"Look, you wouldn't understand, Phantom. Oh, and if you ever get a chance to try hunting you should. Even with just a bow and arrow, the rush is amazing."

"I'll think on that…" I muttered.

"Apprentice!"

**No one's point of view! Deal with IT!**

"How am I supposed to get up the stairs!?!" Robin exclaimed. Sam let out a small giggle and smiled at him.

"We'll take the elevator. I'm sure Mr. Lancer will understand if you're late," Sam responded.

"There's an elevator?"

Sam sighed and adjusted his backpack on her shoulder. "What do you have in here, bricks?" she asked.

Robin looked at her then pondered on something for a minute. "No, just my Math, English, and Science books, and my sketch pad." He answered, wondering what could be so heavy.

"Whatever." They walked into Mr. Lancer's classroom. They sat down pulled out their English books and waited for class to start.

**Danny**

I found myself floating above the Dlav lab. Waiting. Just like Slade had told me to. _I don't want to do this. I don't even want to steal from my arch enemy. But I have to; if I don't Robin, Sam, Dani, Starfire…they'll all be in trouble. But, if I start seeing signs of Dark Dan I'll rebel. _

"No freedom, Fenton. Not until I can get away," I muttered.

**Robin**

"Amazing." Cyborg said his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

"I did a scan of your leg to make sure nothing had gotten worse. There's no problem, but it's almost completely healed." My eyes widened in surprise. _Voice? Do you know anything?_

_If I did you think I would tell you?_

_I hate you._

"Have you always been able to do that?" Raven asked.

I shook my head. "This is new to me."

"Is this an unknown power of some type?" Starfire asked.

"Or being exposed to Danny's ectoplasm could have messed up your DNA," Dani suggested.

"Or Robin could just be a mutant." Beast Boy added.

"Look, all of that sounds great. Not. But we have a couple evil fruit loops to deal with," I said, reminding them that I was there.

"All the same, _Robin _should be out of the cast tomorrow, _Dick _will have to keep it on to stop anybody having funny ideas," Cyborg said.

Then beeping noises came from both Dani and Sam. Dani screamed in frustration. "GREAT! Now I have to help a THIRD fruit loop who wants to kill me!" she yelled just as loud.

Beast Boy smiled and grasped her hand. "Don't worry we'll all be there for you." He whispered in her ear, but not quiet enough.

Dani blushed and glanced down. I let out a smirk.

"So is my leg healed enough to go?"

"Just wrap it up in gauze." Sam said.

**Danny**

I reached up and grabbed the device I'd been sent for. I clipped it on my belt and started to fly out. But someone grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"You think you can steal from me?" Vlad asked and slammed an ecto-charged fist at my head. I rolled out of the way and shot some of my own ecto-blasts at him. He blocked them with a shield and, in return, shot a large one that hit me right in the chest. When I regained my balance, I realized that I was in the light.

"Daniel!?!"

End Chapter Nine.

5

* * *

**_Do you like it, do you hate it? EVIL CLIFEE: HAHAHAHAhAHA!_**

**_Me: I told you to GET OUT OF MY STORIES!!! (to readers) Sorry I found out today how to get hyper off of pickles..._**

**_Now I need FIVE i said FIVE reviews to update. Everyone who reviews will get a new action figure._**

**_BYE FOR NOW PEOPLES!!!_**


	10. Starting to Break Free contest inside!

**_OK I hope you like this chapter. Some of you might have felt unable to review when I asked for five reviews before updating... the truth is I would have updated even in I only got three. A couple notes: 1: The whole Robin healing really fast feeds into anther story I'm working on. 2: Don't kill me about something that happens in the late chapter! Please! 3: Draco Malfoy, Iggy, and Kid Flash are hot! (If you do not know Iggy is from the book serises Maximum Ride; I highly suggest the books.) _**

**_Enough of that though! I know alot of peoples don't read these things and I have no idea why you are so get on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. If I did i would be a very lucky girl, Terra would not have any relationship with BB, and Dani would have been adpoted by the Fentons._**

**Chapter Ten: Starting to Break Free**

**Robin**

My leg was still stiff but it was workable. I ran through the halls of the Dlav labs, looking for any sign of Phantom.

"Robin! Stop being stupid!" Sam yelled from behind me. I kept running, hearing the sound of battle in front of me. Then I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"Can we at least wait for the fruit loops to beat up each other?" Dani asked holding me by my arms. "Or I can drop you from up here." Then the sounds of battle stopped. Dani set me down and I started to run again.

"Stop right there, Phantom." I yelled at Danny who was trying to get away.

Danny smirked, "Phantom? What happened Robin? I thought we were like brothers."

I grinded my teeth. "Titans! GO!" A smirk played on Danny's face. Not one of our attacks hit him. He turned intangible to my weapons, Cyborg's sonic blaster, Dani and Starfire's rays, and Raven's magic. When Beast Boy came charging at him in dinosaur form, he just flipped over the dinosaur's head. He was getting ready to make his getaway when Dani flew up in front of him.

She charged an ecto blast in her hand, "I don't want to fight you Danny. If you give up now I won't hurt you." Danny bit his lip then shot her with his own ecto blast. Danny flew through the roof with a slight wave. Dani took a deep breath and flew up after him.

**Danny**

I was about to fly off when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Go back. Go back and fight."

I reached up to my ear and pushed on the earpiece. "I have the device what more can I do?"

"Use the ray, Danny. Use it."

My eyes widened as I figured out what he was saying. "NO! I told you I wasn't going to hurt her!"

"But you already have. In the worst ways." Slade informed.

_He's right…If I hadn't said I would do what he says, I wouldn't have broken her heart. _

"Danny, wait!" Danielle yelled flying up to me. "Why are you doing this? I know you better than anyone. You would never do these things."

"Use the ray, Danny, use the ray."

I bit my lip and turned around, charging up the ray. A yellow ball of energy formed at the end.

"You're not Danny are you?" Then I felt her pushing through the shields that blocked my mind. My feelings, our memories, it all came rushing back. "I-it is you. You've became Dan."

"SHOOT!" Slade yelled in my ear.

I released to energy beam and it hit its target, perfectly.

"Good boy."

**Dani**

I rolled over and sat up holding my head. Man, it hurt. "What happened?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell us." Beast Boy said, sitting down on my bed. I glanced around at the others.

"Dani…" Robin started. "We found you unconscious on the roof of the lab what happened?"

"I don't remember that much. I remember reading Danny's mind to see if it really was him. It was by the way, and then pain, so much pain." Then I turned and whispered to Beast Boy, "BB, I'm so scared."

Beast Boy pulled me into a hug and ran his hand through my hair. "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine." I nodded into his shoulder. Then I felt pain; more than before, and I screamed.

"Dani!"

**Danny**

"I thought we made it clear that we were going to keep my sister out of this!" I yelled at Slade.

"She's not your sister anymore, Danny," he said, calm and emotionless. "Just like the rest of them aren't your friends."

I charged up an ecto-blast and hit him square in the chest.

"You sick, sick, man! I'll never hurt any of them again! I've caused them all to much grief, in the past, in the future, and now in the present! I'll never be yours! You might have me here but you'll never get my mind!"

The whole time, I was hitting him with every thing I had. Hoping, with all my might, that this would be what it takes to break free.

Slade growled and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground. I'd received beatings like this one before, like when he had found out I was planning on betraying him. But he meant this one with all his life. He stepped on my wrists to keep me from getting up. Then leaned in on me.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked holding up a small remote. "I stole this from your arch nemesis before you joined me and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this but you leave me no choice. It's a failsafe that Plasmius grew in your little sister when she was created. She's become too much of a distraction; it's time I got rid of her."

He let me up and I rubbed my wrists from the pain.

"It's sad though, she had the potential of becoming a great apprentice." And at that he pushed the button, before I could do anything.

Then Dani's room popped up on a screen.

"_BB, I'm so scared." _

"_Don't worry, everything will work out just fine." _

Then Dani started to glow an eerie green and she screamed out in pain.

Beast Boy and me yelled out in unison.

"No, No, NO! Stop it! I'll do what ever you say!" I screamed at him like I was feeling Dani's pain myself. Tears started to pour down my face as my little sister screamed louder and the glow increased.

"Please… stop hurting… her." I muttered though the tears. Slade pressed another button and Dani fell into Beast Boy's arms. The screen went blank.

"Good boy. Now that you know what I can do, I want you to keep this in mind. The slightest rebellion and she never sees the light of day again." Slade walked out of the room.

I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands. _I'll be working for him forever now. This has got to be worse than Vlad. Dani, you have to find a way to stop him from hurting you. If I lose you, I'll lose myself. Please, you're a fighter, you have to survive. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up expecting to see Slade, but instead saw Assassin.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she whispered to me.

"Why? It wasn't you."

"No you're right, it wasn't. But no one ever deserves to watch his family suffer."

"Thank you," I muttered softly to her.

She smiled slightly at me, "I don't care if my dad disowns me now. I'm here for you, Danny, and I want you to know that. If there's anything you ever need just tell me."

Then I heard a voice in my head it wasn't Dani, it sounded kind of like… Robin _and_ Raven,

"_I think I know what Slade's up to now." _

Then I got an idea.

"Actually there is one thing I want to ask you…"

End Chapter ten

4

* * *

**_Dani: What gave you the idea that the Fruit Loop put a failsafe in my head?!_**

**_Me: What it fit the story! (To Readers) Please don't kill me!_**

**_Robin: Idoit..._**

**_Me: You are the Idoit! Why don't you show anyone your face?!_**

**_Robin: I did in this story!_**

**_Me: (Rippes off the mask and runs to the red headed hottie that is my boyfriend.)_**

**_Robin: Dianna... GIVE... ME... BACK... THE... MASK!!! (Try to hurt like some readers might.)_**

**_Kid Flash: Hey! You do not touch my girlfriend!_**

**_OK So you know the drill hit the puke colored botton and write something nice about the story!_**

* * *

CONTEST!!!

HI! I'm holding a contest because I think there is a lack of Robin Appertence Stories! I've gotten intersteded in those...

RULES:

1: Must be an apperetence story with Robin and Slade! NO GAY PAIRINGS!!!

2: Must be filed under Robin and Slade! I will not be able to find it if you don't!

3: Can take plase as a replacment for the 2 shows or after that. I don't care!

4: You must contact me sometime if you are planning on competeing! Review! PM! ether of those will do!

WHY YOU WANT TO COMPETE AKA THE PRIZES:

3rd place: I will put the story in my favorties list.

2nd place: I will favortie the story, and put you on my athors alerts list.

1st place: I will favorite the story, put you on my athors alert list, and write a oneshot about your favortie TT couple! (As long as it is not Flinx or any gay pairings...)


	11. A New Plan

Yes! I am back! With a double feature to make up for going with out an update for so many months! You see, for a while I had writer's block, then when it finally went away, I had to study for finals! :P But I'm on summer break now so you can expect more updates!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DC comics does. I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. _**

**_Now! ON TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A New Plan **

**Robin**

I rubbed my eyes and made my way back to the room Beast Boy and I were sharing. Cyborg was recharging and Starfire was back with her exchange family.

"Good night my little ghost girl," Beast Boy whispered, kissing Dani on the forehead. Too sweet.

_Revenge time…_

_Just for fun right?_

_Shut UP Voice!_

"Hey, BB, you coming to bed?"

"What? ROBIN!"

"Shhh, you'll wake up your sweetheart. Well, are you coming or not?" I asked, holding a finger to my lips.

"Fine…" Beast Boy muttered and walked away.

I smiled and closed Dani's door. I was alone.

_We have to find a way to get Danny away from Slade. But there's no way to remove the device from Dani. According to Cyborg it was in her her whole life, tissue and muscle grew around it making in impossible to remove with causing brain damage. What are we going to do?_

"Robin?"

I turned around to see Raven. "Is something wrong Raven?"

"No, but Assassin did drop by… Robin she said that Danny wants you to kill him if this gets out of hand."

"WHAT!"

"Robin," Raven sighed, "Next time we have to fight Danny I think you should talk to him. You're really the only one who understands what he's going through."

"Last time, it didn't work…" I muttered. And it hadn't.

"I know. But that life is what Terra wanted. Danny is being forced, just like you were."

"I don't know…"

Raven gestured to Dani's door, "That girl is only thirteen, just like Beast Boy. But instead of being carefree and having a good time like he does, she worries. About everything. _What will happen if our parents find out our secret? Will I be able to protect the town if we can't get Danny back? What if Slade awakens __**him**__? _She has too much inner turmoil. If we don't get Danny back, I don't know what will happen to her."

I sighed, "We'll try. I don't know how well it will work, but we'll try. Oh, and Raven who do you think 'him' is?"

"I'm just assuming, but it's probably a side of Danny no one wants to meet."

**Assassin **

I walked out of the hallway of Slade's lair and into the lab. He had said he wanted to see me.

"Ah, Assassin, I see you made it," he purred. I hated the sound his voice made, ringing with excitement.

"Whatever," I muttered, pushing a piece of my green hair out of my face and crossing my arms, "What do you want Slade? I was looking at the information for my next job when you interrupted me." That was a lie.

"I'm sorry, Assassin, but I need your advanced technical knowledge."

"So you want me to build a device for you?"

"Yes." He handed me the blueprints. "Is that doable?"

I looked up at him strangely. "Don't you prefer to use full body suits to control you're apprentices?"

"Yes, I did." Slade answered, "But this way Daniel will have little chance of breaking free from my control. Because, as you can see, I'll not only have his body, but his mind as well."

I glanced down at the blueprint one more time. _Go along with him, It's the only way to save Danny. _"I can make it, but I need one device, to make an improvement to your design."

"And what is wrong with my design Assassin?"

"First off, Danny's a level 8 ghost, which is extremely strong if he lets out all his power, which he usually doesn't. So if you want to control his mind it would be better if you had the device trained to his ecto-signature. Second, this device will also erase all his memory of that younger brat and anyone else who could give him the power to break free."

"Thank you for that information about Daniel's power level, my dear. I'll have to intensify his training tomorrow," Slade said, "Now if you will just tell me where this device is located and its name, then I shall send Daniel to get it tonight."

**Raven**

I sighed and lay down on the lower bunk bed in Dani's room. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was too restless.

The first thing I learned about Dani when I met her was that she had a mental connection. With whom I hadn't known, but it was easy to pick out. Then I had realized that it was with Danny.

_Why didn't Slade block that connection?_

I also thought about Robin's new ability. Whatever it was, he hadn't been able to do it before.

_I'll have to ask Cyborg to check for any changes in Robin's DNA tomorrow. _

Finally sleep came slowly to me, but it didn't last long.

**Danny**

I rolled over on my poor excuse for a bed. My bed was a few blankets and a pillow on the floor of a cell that locked from the outside and was surrounded by a ghost shield. I couldn't leave if I tried, and when I wasn't in my "room", I was (A), being trained by Slade, or (B), on a mission.

Suddenly, Slade entered the room and I jumped up. "Master?" I asked, confused. Usually he sent a Bot to get me.

"Change forms," Slade said.

I changed into Phantom, my new uniform coming to my body as easily as the white hair and green eyes.

"Good boy. You have a new assignment. Follow me, Robin."

I blinked. _Did he just…? _

"Master, did you just call me Robin?"

**Robin**

I ran out of bed and to the bathroom. I got on my hands and knees and threw up in the toilet.

"Lovely," I muttered.

"Are you OK, Robin?"

"I'm fine Jazz." I flushed the toilet and tried to wash the taste out of my mouth; it didn't work.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered. "My body's probably just adjusting."

"To…?"

"That new healing power."

"Oh, well, I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Jazz." I made my way back to the guest bedroom, but a sharp pain erupted in the back of my skull and I fainted.

**Slade**

Danny's words had just barely reached my ears when I realized my slip. Danny was turning into the perfect apprentice, just as Robin had. But I had kept other the apprentices secret.

Terra hadn't known about Robin till Robin told her himself. Danny hadn't known about either of them.

"Yes, you are becoming the perfect apprentice, just as he was before his friends took him back." Yes, let him think that Robin had no way of escaping. And his friends had to take him away on a mission.

"Robin was your…" Danny started, but I cut him off.

"No more questions, Daniel. Now are you going to let me finish or not?"

Danny hung his head, "Of course, Master. I'm sorry."

"No matter. Just don't let your curiosity get out of hand again."

"Yes, Master. What is my assignment?"

I smiled. _Good to see you're finally learning your place Daniel._

**Jazz**

I heard someone fall from down the hall. I turned around and saw Robin, out cold on the floor. I ran to his side before I realized that I had no idea what to do.

"Somebody! Help me!"

Raven ran out of Dani's room, "What happened?"

"I don't know! He just fainted!"

Raven grabbed Robin under his arms, "Help me carry him to his bed."

I grabbed Robin's legs and helped Raven set him down on the bed.

"His body is just adjusting. He should just be out for a little while, but he'll be fine," Raven explained.

"Raven, why is he reacting like this?" I asked, scared about what might be happening to his mental health.

"Chances are that Robin wasn't born with this ability, so his body is going through a major DNA change. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Thanks, Raven," I sighed, feeling a slight relief.

"No problem. We should probably get some sleep."

I nodded and we went our separate ways.

End Chapter 11

* * *

Now, hit the review button and go on to the next chapter! Because it IS there! And yes some of you are thinking, "Didn't Danny already know about Robin's appertinceship?" Well, I said that Robin told Danny Slade had wanted him, not that Slade got him!

Dianna Phantom27 signing off.


	12. Control

**_I slacked off on this chapter... but it is so worth the read! This is what came to mind when my writer's block was curred! Gives me so much more to work with! _**

**_By the way Mischievia SamanthaFenton: You can have Kid Flash...I like Jericho now..._**

**_OK ON WITH THE DISCLAMIER! _**

**_David: Dianna Phantom does not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans! Hey, why haven't I been in any chapters lately?_**

**_Me: Because I wanted to focus on Dani/BB a pairing that almost doesn't exsist. Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Control **

**Danny**

I moved silently through GIW Headquarters, Slade's words echoing in my mind.

_You are becoming the perfect apprentice…_

_No! I won't!_

I saw what I was here to get. A capped tube full of green liquid. My eyes darted across the room, looking for my team or the Titans.

"Master?" I asked, touching the commutation piece in my ear.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Why have the Titans not shown? I understand my team, but…"

"Former team, Daniel. You are not their leader anymore." Slade reminded me. "And why does it matter if they show up or not?"

"I-I do not know, Master."

"And you know what to do if they do show up."

I quickly grabbed the tube and phased out of the roof. Easiest theft ever.

**Assassin**

I quickly unpinned the S off of Danny's sleeping form and replaced it with the other one I had with me.

_I am a hypocrite._

I had told Danny I would help him and here I was, giving Slade power over him. An orange LED light lit up in the middle of the symbol. Danny opened his eyes.

"Assassin? What are you doing?" he asked.

Then electricity ran through his body and he screamed out in pain. Then his eyes changed to a bright orange color. He kneeled towards the door, where Slade was standing.

"Apprentice, are your past rebellions over?"

"Yes, Master. I am sorry for my past disobediences," he answered.

"Good boy," Slade purred.

I really was a hypocrite.

**Sam**

I brushed a stray piece of hair out of Robin's face. "How can someone sleep for a whole day?" I dropped his homework on the floor. I glanced down at him and a sad smile came to my lips. He was the most wonderful boy I knew. I reached into my pocket and felt something unexpected. I pulled out the ring Danny had given me when we were a couple.

_Why am I still carrying this?_

Suddenly the door opened and Starfire walked in.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize you were here." She started to leave, but I stopped her.

"No, I was just leaving." I slipped the ring into her hand and whispered in her ear, "This is from Danny."

Starfire glanced at her hand and gasped.

_That should keep her hopeful from a little while longer. _

**3****rd**** Person**

Danny smiled up at his Master as he received his instructions.

"You are going to train for a few more days, learn to control those powers you can't control. Then your real mission will start. Do you wish to know it now?"

"Yes, Master." Danny answered.

"You are going to destroy the Teen Titans. Do you think you can manage that?"

Danny's orange eyes shined with excitement. This is what he was born to do. "It will be a piece of cake."

End Chapter 12

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! PLOT TWIST! Now, press the review button, it's blue now. Tell me what you think and I will give you an action figure next chappie ;) X) I know you want too...

Dianna Phantom27, who is sad that they canceled my fav. Live action _Heroes,_ and needs to stop watching _Star Treck, _is signning off!


	13. New Beginnings

**_OK so __this__ was just a random filler chapter, trying to get to the action in the next one. Hey, I wanted to have some interaction between Danny and Slade. _**

**_Me: Jinx! Disclaimer!_**

**_Jinx: I'm not even in this story!_**

**_Me: So? You're the best villain-slash-antihero-slash-hero in the show!_**

**_Jinx: Was that a compliment?_**

**_Me: Yes!_**

_**Jinx: OK then. Dianna Phantom does not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. But she does own David, Jackie, and Assassin. **_

* * *

**Danny**

"Again, Daniel," my master instructed. Once again I took in a deep breath and exhaled a large sonic blast. I feel to my knees breathing heavily only to receive a sharp kick in the side.

"Stand up, apprentice, the Titans won't give you a chance for rest in battle," Slade ordered.

_Stand up, Phantom; you can't disappoint your master. You were born to serve him, you can't make him mad._ Against my body's complaints, I slowly got to my feet.

"Good boy." Slade said, "again. This time make it smaller."

Once again I obeyed. _Make him proud. You want to please him. You must please him._ I fell to my knees again, this time reverting back to my weaker form. Slade kicked me again.

"Master, please, we've been doing this for hours. I can't keep this up."

"Very well, we'll continue this tomorrow."

I weakly got to my feet. "Thank you, Master." I slowly started to leave the room.

"I said we would finish tomorrow, I didn't say you could leave, Daniel." He punched me in the stomach. "I thought I made it very clear that you follow orders. You don't move without my permission. I own you." HE sent me across the room with another punch. "I have a new job for you, it's simple, but of vital importance. Now, follow me."

"Yes, Master," I answered. I followed him down a series of hallways, always staying three steps behind. He walked up to one of the many cells within the lair and punched in a code. Sitting on the floor of the cell was a blonde haired boy wearing a white turtle neck, purple vest, black pants, purple boots edged with gold that went up to his mid-calf, and a gold belt. His hand and feet were bound together; eyes covered with a blindfold.

"Make sure he doesn't get away, Daniel. I need him here."

"Of course, Master," I said, once again. "He will not get away, while I am here."

"Good, but if he does, your punishment will be too great to describe with words."

"You can count on me, Master." I bowed to him, a sign of respect. "But, does he have a name?"

"Yes, Jericho." Slade turned and left me standing in front of the cell holding the boy.

**Jericho**

I heard my father's voice and someone else. The voice was eager, loyal, and ready for anything. Then I heard the word Master. Yep, my father was at it again. He had tricked, blackmailed, or convinced another super powered child to work for him, learn from him. I did not know who the boy was, I didn't recognize his voice and I heard no breath. _Strange, maybe he's not human. _

The Titans didn't know Slade had got me again. I had no way of contacting them. I knew one thing though, this time, Slade, my father, wasn't planning on giving me up. Legally, I had to stay here. After all, Dad does have custody over me.

**Dani**

"Is it hot in here to you?" I asked Jazz.

"No… Dani is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel hot." I wiped a bit of sweat off my face, "Really hot."

"Well, I can think of one thing that might be happening."

I saw Sam standing in the doorway; she leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You might be going through puberty."

"Ha, ha." I fake laughed.

Sam sighed. "Ghost puberty. Danny…" she paused for a second. "He went through a cold phase, that's when he got his ice power. Maybe, since you're the opposite of him, you're getting fire."

"You mean to say, the warm feeling, losing my ghost sense, it's all been because of a new power?" _That would explain a lot._

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe you're getting your first period. It could be either one."

"Sam… BB's here," I muttered, looking down as I blushed. I glanced over at my new crush, glad see a truly bemused look on his face. _OK, so either he was in his own world or has no idea what we're talking about. _

"Did someone say my name?"

Yep, his own world.

"Um, yeah, actually, I did," I said, still blushing. "I wanted to know if after all this was over, if you would like to see a movie, or something."

_Way to go Fenton! You probably just made a total fool of yourself._

"Are you trying to ask me out?" BB asked.

"Yeah, I failed didn't I?"

"No, way, dude!" he paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was going to ask you out after all this actually…" He blushed.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Totally!"

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Cyborg stuck his head through the door. "Did our little grass stain just get a date? Or dare I say it… a girlfriend?"

"Yes. No. Maybe." We said at the same time. He glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"HA!" Cyborg laughed, "Wait till I tell Jinx! Then she'll tell Kid Flash, and he'll tell… EVERYONE! Maybe I should just tell Kid Flash first…"

Cyborg disappeared through the doorway and we very faintly heard. "Hey, KF! Guess what happened to BB!"

I blushed again. I had never felt so helpless. I felt something touch my hand under the table. It was Beast Boy! I quickly grabbed his hand. And for a few seconds, I forgot all about Danny.

**Starfire**

I sat on my bed in Star's room. Apparently she used to share with her older sister before she went off to collage. Once again, I found myself staring at the ring Sam gave me, saying it was from Danny.

"You keep staring at that ring," Star said, glancing up. "Did Danny give it to you?"

"Yes, he did."

Star stopped brushing her hair and turned around leaning on her dresser. "I haven't seen him at school lately, and I only know that because Dash was complaining about not being able to wail on him lately. Where is he?"

"I…" For a second I thought about telling her the whole truth, but she was the main gossip in the school so… "I do not know."

"What about your ex? Dick wasn't it? They seemed pretty tight."

"He does not know either." I could tell Star was trying to squeeze whatever she could out of me. Must have been running low on gossip.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow, "I think a guy would think enough to tell his girlfriend where he was. Maybe you should break up with him."

"What! No! Danny is the most wonderful, amazing, sweet, friend of the boy anyone could ask for. He just gets into the trouble a lot…"

Star turned back to her makeup, "Don't tell me, he's taking after his parents. What a dork! You know, we really need to work on your English…"

I sighed and tuned Star out. Now, she was going to go on about how lucky I was to be able to look pretty without makeup. I tear rolled down the side of my face as I fingered the Danny Phantom holographic necklace. _Danny used to call me beautiful… Oh, what did Slade do to you to make you betray us? Why did you have to break my heart?_

**Robin**

I shot up, breathing heavily. My pajamas and sheets were soaked in sweat.

"Oh, wow, I feel like crap," I muttered, holding my head. I caught a glance of the clock. "8:35! I'm late for school!" I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on my school clothes and pulled off my mask. I spiked my hair up in a few random places, but mostly kept it down like I had for a bit in Tokyo.

I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs, not even bothering to put it on.

"See ya later! Go to go! Bye!" I yelled, waving at whoever might be in the kitchen. I had just about made it to the door when Raven and Cyborg blocked the way.

"Where do you think you're going?' Cyborg asked.

"Um… school?"

"Nope, you're going back to bed." Raven said.

"But…"

"It's Saturday," Cyborg explained.

"And you're in no condition what-so-ever to be doing anything," Raven continued. Suddenly I felt weak in the knees and fell on my butt.

"OWWW!"

Raven grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. "I'm taking you back to your room."

"Ow! Raven! Not in front of Sam! Ow!" I exclaimed as she pulled my pulled me upstairs.

She pushed me into my room and locked the door.

"Drat! Who's dumb idea was it to have the doors lock from the outside?" I sat down on my bed. "And I just have to be in the only room without a window."

_Why am I locked in my room when I should be looking for Danny?_

**Slade**

"Master!" Daniel exclaimed, his posture straightening as I walked up to him.

"I need you to give a warning to someone. A young girl, Valerie Gray, The Red Huntress. Attack her to tell the local ghost hunting team to stay out of our way."

He looked at me confused, but nodded anyways. I pulled out a package and threw it at him. Once again Daniel looked confused.

"You will be less suspicious in this uniform. Change into it then begin your mission."

"Yes, Master," Daniel said.

I smirked as I left the boy. _Assassin's device works perfectly. That is not a new uniform, but the old one. He is not the least but hesitate. I wish I had been this successful with Robin. _

**Danny**

I watched as my master left again. I went to my room and changed into the outfit I had been given. The black and white material felt oddly familiar on my skin. Like I'd worn it before. But I hadn't. _I've always served Slade. So why do I feel like I've worn this before. _

"What is wrong with you Phantom?" I muttered to myself, "You've always served your master. Then why do I feel like betraying him when I put this on?"

I could debate about this later. Right now, I had a mission to complete. _I don't know what you did to get on my master's bad side Red Huntress, but you're going to regret the day you did. _

End Chapter 13

* * *

_**OK so here you have it. A couple notes...**_

**_1. Assassin has a plan. She's not really evil._**

**_2. I don't know why I put Jericho in there, but it gives me good stuff for the squeal!_**

**_3. I always wondered what someone would act like with his/her mind control. What do you think of how Danny's acting?_**

**_4. I know Dani with the fire power has been done to many times to count, but I have just a slightly differnt take on it. _**

**_5. Some of you might be wondering, "Where's Tucker?" Well, Tucker is a very hard character for me to write. I'll try to put him in more, but I just can't stand writing him!_**

**_OK, I'm done blabering! If you have any questions (I never really explained Robin's new power.) Review! Even if you don't still review! It makes me happy...!_**

**_Dianna Phantom27 signing off. _**


	14. The Unexpected

**Chapter 14: The Unexpected**

**Danny**

I was in luck. Someone had left their window open while they were watching the news.

"Word has just came in! The teens currently helping out local ghost hunters, Dani Phantom and Red Huntress are the Teen Titans! I group of superheroes from Jump City."

I smiled. All my enemies in one place. Master would be proud. That girl though, she had the same name as me. I had no time to ponder on that though. I flew to where they had been spotted.

The ghost they were fighting was just a giant snake. Child's play for me. I shot some ecto-blasts around the ghost, a simple distraction that worked just long enough to freeze the ghost.

"Alright Dani!" the metal one (Cyborg?) exclaimed.

"Um, guys that wasn't me." I was shocked the girl looked just like me, but her eyes were green.

No time to worry about that, Phantom. Time to make your appearance.

I turned visible and floated down in front of them. I kept my head hung so my hair shadowed my eyes.

"Danny!"

**3rd Person**

Starfire and Dani both rushed to Danny. Dani grabbed her brother around the waist while Starfire threw her arms around his neck.

"Danny! You're back!" Dani exclaimed.

"Oh, Danny! How I have missed you! Please, how did you escape Slade?" Starfire kissed his messy white hair.

Danny stiffened. What is wrong with these girls?

What… Raven thought. Why is Danny thinking like that? I sense something bad inside him… almost evil!

"Guys! Get away form him!" Raven shouted, but it was too late. With a burst of energy, Danny sent the two girls flying. He shot his head up, showing his glowing orange eyes.

"Dani! Are you OK?" Beast Boy asked after catching her as a gorilla and changing back.

"I think so," she answered, holding her head. "But why did Danny attack us like that?"

"What's you're deal, Phantom?" Valerie yelled. "You'd never attack your sister like that! You were always about protecting her!"

Danny turned his head to look at Valerie. "I assume you're Red Huntress."

Valerie stumbled. "Yes, I am."

Danny smirked at her. "Good. Defend yourself!" And he lunged at her.

**Valerie**

I put up a shield as Phantom jumped at me. He impacted and jumped back.

"Good, I like a challenge."

"What is up with you, Phantom?" I yelled, "You never attacked me, I always attacked you!"

"I've never seen you before!" Phantom yelled. He shot a bright green ray straight at me. I dodged the blast and shot back at him with one of my guns. It hit him in the chest and he flew backward. He got to his feet.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" I shot at him again. Phantom flicked it away with his hand. "Don't. It tickles. Your move, either attack me," his hand glowed green as he turned it to Dani and Beast Boy. "Or save them."

"Get out of here!" I yelled.

"But Valerie…!"

"Just go!"

"Come on." Raven said. I felt a cold wind and I knew they were all safe.

Phantom smiled. "So, looks like it's just you and me. Shall we dance?"

"Bring it." I growled.

**Raven**

I landed us in the Ops Center. Dani ran up to me.

"Take us back!" she screamed.

"No."

"Yes! Valerie can't fight him herself! Danny's not himself! We have to go help them!"

"No. There's nothing we can do."

Dani's eyes flashed purple for a split second. "You're just going to give up! We have to do something! We can't just give up hope in him!"

"I agree." Starfire whispered.

Hope. Love. I gasped and held my head.

"Raven, are you alright?" Cyborg asked, holding me steady.

"I don't know. I was looking and Dani and Starfire when Dani turned light blue, and Starfire turned a pinkish purple. Then two words came into m head. Hope and love."

"It's alright, nothing happened. What do you guys think is wrong with Danny?"

"His mind is being controlled." I whispered.

"That would make a lot of sense." Beast Boy said.

"HELLO? RAVEN!" Robin was pounding on his door. "I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! CAN I COME OUT NOW? I FEEL FINE!"

"We probably should let him out of his room." Dani suggested.

"Yeah, before he breaks down the door." Beast Boy joked.

"Robin knows more about Slade than the rest of us. Maybe it's time to let him back into this battle."

"You're right, Starfire," I said. "Let's tell him what we found out."

"I'll call Sam and Tucker." Dani said.

"I'll make new Titans communicators." Cyborg said.

We all looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I think we'll all agree that having Team Phantom on the team will be a lot of help."

Dani smiled and nodded. "Slade better watch out, because I've got a major bone to pick with him. One that I'm going to have to tell him with my fists."

Don't we all.

**End Chapter 14**


End file.
